pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape
PREVIOUSLY: Alix and Emma arrive at the Santalune City Pokémon Center where they meet Autumn- Alix’s best friend before he moved to Kalos, and Ray- A trainer who leads a group of refugee trainers who are trapped by Pokémon swarms. After Alix uses a PC and his mega ring to track the source of the energy causing the Pokémon to turn hostile, Alix, Emma, Ray, and Autumn travel to stop it. The group gets separated inside the mysterious base and Alix is challenged to a battle by a grunt. Even though Alix wins, a mysterious device releases the rest of his Pokémon. With them in an agitated state, Alix has no choice to surrender. Even so, Alix vows that he won’t give up… Alix- What… happened… Emma- Alix! You’re awake! Alix- Emma? What’s going on? Emma- We got locked in a cell by those guys from Team Siren! Alix- Ah, man! What are we going to do? Emma- I have no idea. Our Pokéballs are all still disabled! Alix- Dang it! How are we going to fight back without our Pokémon? Emma- I don’t think we can… Alix- I’ll find a way. I promise that. (Theme Song) Main Episode Emma- I think I might have an idea. If we can get the Holocaster to work… Team Siren Grunt- Don’t bother. The prison has a energy signal that disables all technology. Alix- Wow, so none of you idiots play fair. Grunt- What did you say? I play fair! Alix- Oh, yeah? Then why are you keeping me locked up? Grunt- Because you are a captive! Alix- I bet you’re too scared to face me. That's why you deactivated my Pokéballs. Grunt- Don’t take me for a coward! Alix- Well you are one. Grunt- That’s it! Bring it on! (The grunt throws out a Pokéball) Grunt- Go! Houndoom! Alix- And now you are going to attack me without letting me fight back? Just sad… Grunt- That’s it! Bring it on! I’m reactivating your Pokéballs! Alix- Thanks! Now I can send out Blastoise! (Alix throws out Blastoise) Alix- Now, Blastoise! Use Ice Beam! (Blastoise uses Ice Beam and freezes the cage bars) Alix- now break the cage and Knock out Houndoom with surf! (Blastoise uses surf and breaks the cage and knocks out Houndoom) Grunt- Crud Alix- Thanks, buddy! Emma- Nice work, Alix! Alix- Thanks! Now let’s find the source of the energy waves! Emma- Right! (The Two and run through the base, defeating any grunt they come across) Alix- I think we’re here. Emma- You don’t say! (The two stand in front of the giant machine with a satellite dish on top) Alix- Now let’s find a way to shut this thing off. ???- I’m afraid I can’t let you do that! Alix- Autumn? What’s going on? How did you escape? Autumn- Easy. I told them to listen to their superior. Emma- You mean… Autumn- That’s right. You’re looking at team Siren ADMIN Autumn. Alix- No… Autumn… How could you… Autumn- Easy. You betrayed me. You lied. Alix- What… Autumn- You promised you would come back and you abandoned me. So I have no remorse. Alix- Autumn… I thought Autumn- That it was okay? That I had forgiven you for abandoning me? Alix- I’m sorry… Autumn- SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT! Alix- Autumn… Autumn- SHUT UP! WE’RE BATTLING AND I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU! (Autumn throws out a Pokeball) Autumn- GO! TROPIUS! Alix- Autumn, I’m going to snap you out of this! (Alix throws out a Pokeball) Alix- Go! Blastoise! Autumn- Predictable. Alix- What did you say? Autumn- That move of yours was so predictable I saw it coming before I even threw out Tropius! Alix- Predict this! Use Ice Beam! Autumn- Already did! (Autumn activates a remote-like device) Autumn- Power of rage! (A light shines on the machine, Tropius’s eyes turn red and then yellow) Autumn- Now, enraged Leaf Storm! (Tropius uses a powerful leaf storm that knocks Blastoise out in one hit and destroys the ice beam) Alix- What? Autumn- You’re pokemon are useless compared to the power of rage. Alix- How… could you? Autumn- You lied to me and now I will destroy you with Rage! Even if I used it on your own Pokémon they would obey me. Alix- Well then! Blaziken you’re up! (Alix sends out Blaziken) Autumn- I guess that was obvious since it was the last Pokémon on your team who can resist the rage… Alix- Use Blaze Kick! Autumn- Enraged Air Slash! (The Air Slash sends Blaziken flying into a wall, Blaziken Faints) Alix- Blaziken… no… Autumn- I win. (Autumn steps into an elevator) Autumn- And now I take my leave. But I guess I can first blow up this base! Alix- What? Autumn- The machine in this room is just the prototype. We’re done with it. (Autumn pulls out a radio communicator Autumn- Detonate the Base and lock down the machine chamber. Alix- No! Autumn- So long, traitor! (The Elevator Rises up through the ceiling) Alix- Autumn… no… Mechanical Voice: Base Detonation in Three Emma- We have to get out of here! Alix- Autumn… Mechanical Voice- Two Alix- No… Mechanical Voice- One (Explosion) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Episodes Category:Episodes